


Son Of A Beach

by AbsolutelyGarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, beach au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/pseuds/AbsolutelyGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is a lifeguard, Marco is hot, Jean wants Marco, Jean’s really bad at seducing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son Of A Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU smut for the lovely actual-freckled-jesus’s birthday. happy birthday <3

“…” Jean let out an audible sigh, watching the life guard tower from where he was sitting on the sand. The entire summer had been like this, ever since Jean had set eyes on a certain freckled life guard he came to the beach at every opportunity so he could sit and stare. Needless to say, his friends were getting kinda sick of it.

“Just tell him” Eren grumbled, he was mad that he didn’t have enough to play volley ball because Jean wanted to sit and stalk some life guard. “Of course, why didn’t I think of that before?” Jean spat back sarcastically “I can’t say more than two words to the guy without embarrassing myself…”

“You don’t need to say anything to do that” Armin was wearing a deceivingly innocent expression like he didn’t know he was insulting Jean. “Oh jeez, thanks” Jean muttered pulling his knees to his chest. “Why don’t you just…” Connie made a pumping motion with his hand, sticking his tongue against the inside of his cheek to look like…well, you know. Honestly Jean had thought about that more than once, but to even get that far Marco would have to know he exists. Jean responds to Connie’s implication by jabbing him in the side.

Eventually they all went and played volley ball anyway, leaving Jean to sit alone. To be honest, this whole staring from afar was getting tiring for Jean as well, but he didn’t know what else to do. Time passed and the sun was high in the sky, Jean figured this was the perfect opportunity to buy something cold, to relieve the heat.

However, once on the board walk Jean remembered Connie’s earlier suggestion and without really thinking it through bought a Popsicle before returning to the beach. He sat considerably closer to the life guard tower but instead of looking at it he looked out at the ocean as he carefully licked the already melting Popsicle along the length. He gaged Marco’s reaction from the corner of his eye as he began to slide it into his mouth and was pleased to find Marco’s eyes were flitting periodically in his direction.

He continued to play with the frozen treat, not caring if it was melting down his hand, he was absolutely loving the attention the now staring Marco was giving him. Jean made eye contact, opened his mouth slightly, and jabbed himself in the cheek with the Popsicle. Shitshitshitshit Jean internally screamed as he attempted to wipe the sticky substance off his cheek.

He could see another life guard approaching and new Marco’s shift was over. He was going to leave and Jean had no chance to redeem himself after what happened. Marco just smiled, seemingly amused, Jean hated and loved that smile at the same time. With a sigh he gave up trying to clean himself up with a sigh.

And that’s when he felt it, something warm and wet on his cheek, Jean turned his head and holy shit it was Marco. The dark haired lifeguard gave a not so innocent grin at Jean’s flushed expression. “You know you shouldn’t distract a life guard at work…” he teased but there was an unusual lowness to his tone that made Jean swallow thickly “I don’t know what you’re talking abo-oh” Jean gasped as those lips he’d been fantasizing about for months wrapped around his fingers sucking the juice from the popsicle off one by one.

“Jean?” Marco chuckled at his startled reaction “Huh? Wha?” did Marco know his name? How long had he known? “I said, let’s go to my place” Marco’s amusement and lust seeped into his tone. He’d been watching Jean for a long time now, waiting for an opportunity to make his move. When Jean didn’t answer quickly enough Marco promptly pressed their lips together in a heated kiss.

When they broke apart Jean had somehow found his voice “O-ok”. The ride was a blur of sneaky touches and kisses and both were delirious by the time they reached their location, Jean was reluctant to break their kiss long enough for Marco to open the door and stumble inside. “Couch” Jean pleaded not wanting to wait any longer “bed” Marco corrected placing an open mouthed kiss on Jean’s neck, his hands sliding down his back.

“F-fine” Jean relented, allowing Marco to guide him up the stairs. Suddenly he was worried about doing badly, though he honestly doubted Marco cared. He’d completely messed up his seduction technique but the freckled man didn’t seem to have even noticed. “Jean…” he muttered against the crook of his neck between kisses. Yes, Jean definitely trusted Marco.

Not bothering to close the door, as Marco lived alone and the front door was shut, they moved messily to the bed. Not even 15 minutes before they had their first kiss and they were already moving to the next step, the consequences of waiting several months? It didn’t matter, they were both ready.

Marco considered asking Jean if he was willing to use his mouth like he had earlier, but it was doubtful either of them had the patience for that. Next time, he promised silently. For now they weren’t even fully nude and Marco had already begun to stretch Jean, who nipped at his collar bone and shoulder while he did so, spurring him on.

Jean seemed fairly used to this, the thought of Jean stretching himself…maybe while thinking of him made Marco shudder. He didn’t think of the alternative because everything else about Jean screamed virgin, and also because it made him jealous to think of someone else having dual haired lover like this. Jean snapped Marco out of his thoughts by panting his name over and over again “Marco, please” he begged and Marco felt a little guilty and immensely satisfied at having reduced him to this state.

“Relax” Marco whispered, pushing in slowly. Jean didn’t want to cry, it made him feel like a wuss, but fuck it hurt. Jean knew it was supposed to hurt but he didn’t know this badly. Marco turned his attention on Jean, kissing him gently on the cheeks, the lips, the nose while his hands found and began to pump Jean’s dick slowly. It was distracting enough, besides he wanted more. Jean bucked his hips against Marco’s “Move” he pleaded.

Slowly, as not to hurt Jean further, Marco pumped slowly in and out and the friction was surprisingly wonderful. The pain almost a distant memory Jean wrapped his arms around the other’s neck begging him to go faster. Marco obliged, wanting more of the friction himself. Jean began to pant Marco’s name again and Marco joined him panting Jean’s name as well.

“Marco, I’m-“ Jean was cut off by a kiss, forceful but still tender, loving. His finishing moan was cut off by Marco’s lips and he could feel him finish inside. He was a little disappointed Marco hadn’t said his name, but if he had he wouldn’t have been able to tell, maybe he did? Seeing as he was still saying it now as he came down from his high, probably he did. “I love you” he didn’t mean for the words to come out they just did, Marco stared at Jean wide-eyed as Jean panicked thinking of a way to back track.

Marco’s expression softened. “I love you too” their lips met again in a sweet kiss.


End file.
